


【赞洛】Unfinished Story

by PlayWithWan



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayWithWan/pseuds/PlayWithWan





	【赞洛】Unfinished Story

-极度OOC，文笔烂，无脑甜  
-CP是DeMar DeRozan/Kyle Lowry  
-一发完，年龄操作，研究生赞和准大学生瘦，社会主义背景下的理发店故事，再次申明从头到尾沙雕OOC，请注意避雷

这是Kyle Lowry第二次见到DeMar DeRozan。

DeMar走进理发店的时候，正是让人昏昏欲睡的午后两点。店里客人不多不少，恰好只有Kyle一个人闲着，坐在沙发上头一点一点地打着瞌睡。  
“您好，理发。”  
“啊，好的好的，先来洗个头发吧，您这边请！”Kyle领着DeMar走进隔间，指着自己的名牌，“我是新来的学徒，您可以叫我Kyle，先生怎么称呼呢？”  
“DeMar。”尽管没什么表情，DeMar还是回答了。  
Kyle倒是隐约记起来了，继很喜欢冷笑话的LA先生、无差别散发魅力的Rudy先生和沉迷锡纸烫的修车铺Tim大爷之后，比他早成为学徒好几个月的Bryn Forbes在上一次送走DeMar先生后是这样描述他的：这是位相当固执又老派的客人，他总是在每个月的第一个周日来理发。尽管没什么要求也从不为难任何人，但他绝不会对你精心准备的话题给出太多回应，事实上，大部分时间里你能得到的都只有一个“嗯”字。  
可知难而上算得上是Kyle最自豪的优点，况且打工的机会那么多，他偏偏选择了理发店学徒这样一个比起咖啡店帮工、便利店收银员都更辛苦的工作，也有些他自认为自己足够外向的原因。事实也是如此，一个多月的时间里，无论客人是谁，Kyle总能笑眯眯地和对方聊上几句，不至于落得无话可说的局面。  
看样子Bryn说的也不完全对，这不是回答了嘛。Kyle打开水龙头，“水温还可以吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“这样的力度合适吗？”  
“嗯。”  
好吧，Bryn说的没错。Kyle轻轻按着DeMar的头皮，暗自想道，又或者水温和力度真的正好是他喜欢的？  
“听说您是理发店的常客，我是趁着假期来打工的，干上三个月就要去上大学啦！”看着DeMar闭着的眼睛，Kyle换了个话题。  
“嗯。”DeMar甚至连微蹙的眉毛都没有动过。  
呃，尴尬感这种东西这么久以来第一次出现在了Kyle和客人之间，到底是他说错了什么还是DeMar真的不近人情，Kyle想不明白也不想深究，只能拼命克制住尴尬完成流程。

“想剪成什么样呢？不过可不能太难，毕竟我还是个没出师的学徒。”尽管气氛有些诡异，习惯了说俏皮话的Kyle还是打趣着给DeMar围上兜布，又对着镜子里的人吐了吐舌头。  
“都可以。”依旧惜字如金。  
Kyle捻着DeMar卷曲的头发犯难，对于他这样的新手来说，没有要求就是最高的要求，于是Kyle鬼使神差地开了口：“您的头发不算长，今天赶时间吗？想不想换个发型，来个脏辫什么的？”  
话刚出口，Kyle就知道自己搞砸了，DeMar虽然是很年轻，却明显不像会对脏辫感兴趣的样子。或许他要害理发店失去一位固定客人了，在DeMar的沉默里Kyle有些沮丧。  
好在这沉默没有维持太久，经过短暂思考之后DeMar回答了，“嗯。”  
“我……只是随口一说……”Kyle坚定地认为，他们之间至少有一个人疯了。  
“如果你觉得合适，就这么办吧。”  
有了之前的经验，坐在小板凳上编辫子的Kyle话少了许多，当然闭嘴是不可能闭嘴的，他没有办法不说话。结果也是一样，除了“嗯”和寥寥数语，DeMar几乎没有什么回应。  
日落时分，Kyle揉了揉酸痛的脖子，目送顶着一头乱糟糟脏辫的DeMar一声不吭地结账走人，脸上挂着大写加粗的懵。回忆起Bryn的话，Kyle庆幸地想，还好他至多只要再面对DeMar一次或两次。

如果要问什么叫事与愿违，或许就是眼下这样。仅仅一周过后，DeMar顶着脏辫再一次出现在了Kyle面前，推开门的时候Kyle正在忙着给一位老太太卷头发，已经进入了收尾阶段，Kyle不知说了些什么，逗得老太太乐呵呵地露出了牙龈。  
Bryn有些惊讶，笑着迎了上去，“您好啊DeMar先生，这边请吧！”  
“我要Kyle。”平静的声音不大不小，却像平地一声雷般炸在了Kyle耳边。  
“这个，呃，Kyle还要好久呢，还是我来……”接收到Kyle挤眉弄眼的信号，Bryn结结巴巴地扯着谎。  
“没关系，我可以等。”DeMar面无表情地打断了Bryn的话，坐上沙发，还从包里掏出一本书看了起来，一副不想再说话的样子，留Bryn一个人不知如何是好。  
迅速抑制住了把每个发卷拆开重卷一次的冲动，Kyle认命地取下塑料手套递给Bryn，“还剩一点了，DeMar先生请跟我来吧。”  
“嗯。”  
呵，又开始了，Kyle如此腹诽道，脸上倒是还挂着职业化的笑容，“您是要理发吗，那我先帮您把辫子拆了？”  
“好，剪短一些就行。”  
这一次Kyle依然选择尽可能地保持沉默，但不说话是真的不好受，他只好把话题放在今天天气真的不错、店里换了新的洗发水、街角新开的墨西哥餐馆里Taco非常好吃之类无关痛痒的范围里。拆辫子的速度比想象里快上不少，洗发头发围上兜布之后，Kyle再一次犯难了——刚刚拆掉脏辫的DeMar头发卷曲到难以想象的地步，无从下手的Kyle拖过一张小板凳坐下，随着店里播放的音乐抖着腿，把剪刀把玩的咔嚓响。

对着这颗比西兰花规整不了多少的脑袋观察了好几分钟，Kyle终于下了第一刀。几乎就在他剪下去的同时，闭着眼睛打瞌睡的DeMar突然站了起来，拉起Kyle的胳膊就往外走，用依旧波澜不惊的声音说了一句，“我们快走，地震了。”  
“没有地震啊。”Kyle疑惑地拽住了DeMar。  
“刚刚我的椅子晃了，昨天不是刚震过吗。”那是一场小到可以忽略不计的地震，大概是桌上放着的梳子剪刀都没晃掉一把的程度。  
“啊……是我在抖腿……”  
“……”DeMar重新坐了下来，仿佛什么都没有发生。  
“噗哈哈哈！”第一个爆发出笑声的是Bryn，随后店里充满了此起彼伏的笑声，Kyle也挠了挠后脑勺，讪讪地笑了。  
再次拿起剪刀之后，Kyle笑不出来了，刚刚的那一剪刀由于DeMar突然起身，轨迹偏到离谱，几乎是贴着头皮滑了出去，让DeMar的脑袋从一颗西兰花变成了一颗被咬了一口的西兰花。  
“DeMar，我可以这样叫你吗？”先套套近乎准没错，尤其是在可能会惹别人生气的情况下。  
“嗯。”  
“刚才你……我不小心剪多了，DeMar，你觉得平头怎么样？夏天这么热，考虑推个平头吗，会很凉快的哦！”在这个问题上，恰好顶着小平头的Kyle还是有那么些说服力的。  
DeMar抬起头，与镜子里的Kyle对视许久，缓缓点了点头，“推吧。”  
如同获得了什么大赦一般，Kyle长舒了一口气，没几下就用推子推出了一个完美的小平头，并选择性忽略了这期间DeMar看着一团团飘下来的头发而不自然抽动的嘴角，取下兜布抖了两下，“怎么样，喜欢吗？”  
“嗯，我很喜欢。”几乎没有人能对Kyle充满期待的星星眼说不，DeMar当然也不例外。  
看着DeMar顶着毛茸茸的脑袋结账离开的背影，Kyle比起上一次更懵了，手上还捏着DeMar离开前递给他的一块巧克力，带着些体温变得软软的。

DeMar的习惯似乎不复存在了，或者说他换了一个新的习惯——由每月来一次变成了每周来一次，由理发变成了洗头，由几乎不提什么要求变成了每次都指定Kyle，即使要等上一个小时也没什么怨言。可是DeMar的话依然还是那么少，这着实让Kyle摸不着头脑。事实上，愿意指名Kyle的客人并不在少数，多是因为与他聊天确实是件愉快的事，如果不说话的话，Kyle实在想不通接连搞砸两次的他到底有什么吸引DeMar的地方。  
“依我看，人家就是冲着你来的呗。”Bryn插起一颗沙拉里的西兰花，举起叉子在与Kyle视线平齐的地方晃了两下，捏着奇怪的腔调，“哦，我亲爱的Kyle，为何你这么快就要离去？难道你不想继续为我洗头吗？”  
“去去去！”心烦意乱之下Kyle一巴掌拍在了Bryn的后脑勺上。  
Kyle当然知道自己心烦的原因，除了几个星期来不断受到的调侃之外，今天格外烦躁大概是因为这是他在理发店待的最后一天了。眼见着快到了DeMar一惯来洗头的时间，Kyle捏着口袋里的巧克力有些紧张地等待着。  
“下午好，Kyle。”  
“你……你好啊DeMar！”  
两人看起来都有心事的样子，Kyle话少了许多，DeMar眉头则拧得更深了一些，这或许是一个多月以来最为安静的一次洗头时间。直到坐上了转椅，Kyle一边用毛巾揉搓着DeMar的头发，一边想着尽可能做些什么拖延一点时间。烫头吗？可DeMar的头发刚长出短短一茬，明显不是适合烫卷的长度。染发吗？还是算了，Kyle还记得前几天帮Hill先生染的那头暗金色，无论在灯光下还是阳光下都实属诡异。

“DeMar，要不要刮刮胡子，或者修修眉毛？”  
“Kyle，你今天下班之后有空吗？”  
几乎在同一时间开了口，Kyle只好借一旁嘈杂的吹风机声音来掩饰不自然，“你说什么，我听不清。”  
“我说，你今天下班之后有空吗？”  
大概每个人的生命中都会经历某个瞬间，所有的背景音突然消失不见，只剩下自己的声音格外突出。只是大部分人这样的瞬间都是在教室或者办公室里，过后免不了获得老师或者老板的一顿臭骂。而对于DeMar，这个瞬间就是现在。刚刚还充斥着吹风机声、谈笑声和音乐声的理发店里，此刻只有他一个人的“你今天下班之后有空吗”。  
注意到大家有些八卦的目光，Kyle觉得脑袋像一壶刚烧开的水，腾腾冒着热气。  
反观DeMar则泰然多了，甚至还继续追问道，“听清楚了吗？”  
“呃，有空的。”终于回过神的Kyle听见Bryn吹了一个响亮的口哨，脸颊烧得更厉害了。  
“好，那我晚些时候来接你，修眉毛就不用了，胡子可以刮一下。”  
“不必不必，我们约在街角的墨西哥餐馆吧，七点吧？”  
“嗯。”  
接下来的时间里，在DeMar的注视下Kyle还是没有说太多话，倒不是因为生气或者别的什么原因，Kyle专注地在思考，这究竟算不算一个约会，以至于DeMar离开后仍然发了好一段时间的呆。

选择吃Taco真的不是一个好主意，数不清第几次把馅料掉在桌上，甚至还沾了些酱料在领口，看着DeMar扣到最上面一颗的衬衫纽扣和打得一丝不苟的领带，Kyle沮丧地想。  
“事实上，近期内我可能都不会再去理发店，我要回学校了。所以我想在离开之前应该和你吃顿饭。”DeMar喝了一小口气泡酒，缓缓地说。  
“这么巧啊，我的暑期工也做完了，即便你继续去也见不着我啦。”  
“嗯……我有一个问题想问你。”  
嘴巴忙着接跑的到处都是的馅料，Kyle抬了抬下巴示意DeMar继续说下去。  
“如果觉得我还不错的话，或许可以让我当你的男朋友吗？”  
“咳咳咳，你说什么？”一天里第二次问出了这句话，少了围观群众，气氛却更加尴尬，因为Kyle看见DeMar刚刚剃干净胡茬的下巴上沾了一点点他因为被呛到咳出来的食物残渣。  
DeMar倒是毫不在意的样子，给Kyle加了些水，把杯子推过去，又用餐巾把他的唇周擦干净，才随意地擦了擦自己的下巴，“你觉得怎么样？”  
飞速灌下了一整杯水后Kyle的心情才平复了些，但他没有正面回答，“我以为你会觉得我很烦，因为你好像总是不爱搭理我。”  
“不是，一开始我只是觉得没有说话的必要，后来就有些紧张，不知道说什么好。”  
“是从什么时候开始的？我是指，你对我……”  
“我猜是从你说你叫Kyle的时候？你很可爱，也很有趣，我喜欢你。之前你提到过只是暑假在这里打工，所以我想不能错过这次机会。”DeMar相当严肃地与Kyle对视。  
“这样进展会不会有些快，”盯着那双褐色的眼睛，Kyle想着他真该给DeMar修修眉毛的，“我的意思是，我也很喜欢你，但我们互相还不是那么了解……是不是应该先相处一段时间？当然了，是以潜在男朋友的身份，我可不是在拒绝你！”  
DeMar笑了，“你说的对，毕竟我们连联系方式都没有交换过。”  
这个约会最终以两颗毛茸茸的脑袋凑在一起把各种联系方式社交平台账号交换了个遍结束——没错，这是一个约会，Kyle甜蜜地想。

在没有见面的几天里，DeMar和Kyle说的话却比之前几个月加起来还要多，当然是在短信里。两人的交流内容用事无巨细来形容一点都不为过，从看了部电影听了首歌到吃了些什么，短信变得越来越长、越来越频繁。直到Kyle开学报道的这一天，掩饰不住对即将开始的新生活的激动，Kyle更是说个不停，恨不得把路上遇到的一只蝴蝶的花色都描述给DeMar听。  
“DeMar，我马上要开班会了！”  
“这么巧，我也要开班会了。”  
刚看完这条短信，讲台上的老师就清了清嗓子开始说话，Kyle匆匆回复，“开始啦，一会再和你说！”  
第一次班会，内容无非就是介绍学校，介绍专业，再强调一些学生守则之类的，连一直处于兴奋状态的Kyle都听得昏昏欲睡，接连发了好几条短信给DeMar抱怨，意外地都没有得到回复。  
但当老师指着第一排一个格外眼熟的后脑勺介绍这是他们的研究生学长，也是他们的班助时，Kyle就知道了原因。  
“各位同学，我是你们的班助DeMar DeRozan，以后有什么需要帮忙的都可以和我说。”一如往常平静的语调，但Kyle很肯定DeMar对着他眨了一下眼睛。  
“班助班助！等一下！”冗长的班会终于结束之后，Kyle挤过人群喊住了DeMar，“班助可以带我参观一下新校园吗，我怕迷路。”  
“当然可以，不过我想要一点报酬。”  
“DeMar你太过分了吧！你是不是一开始就知道我会在这个班了？”眼看着教室里的人都走得差不多了，Kyle也不再去注意说话的语气。  
“没有，也就三天？四天？”  
“简直过分，必须补偿我！”  
“那我赔给你一个男朋友吧。”DeMar说着话把稍矮一些的人圈进了怀里，“够不够啊？”  
“哼。”嘟着脸佯装生气的Kyle从口袋里掏出一块软啪啪的巧克力，递给DeMar。  
“嗯……？我给你的巧克力？”  
“定情信物，丢了的话你就没有男朋友了。”

理发店顾客DeMar没能成为学徒Kyle的男朋友，但班助DeMar成为了新生Kyle的男朋友。


End file.
